I'm Here For You, Nejichan
by Youkai Koneko
Summary: I thought of this off the top of my head. Neji is alone in the park and TenTen cheers him up. Rated K


It's OK, Neji-chan

**I'm Here For You, Neji-chan**

**A NejiTen fanfic**

A little four year old with bandages wrapped around his forehead was sitting in the sand box alone that day; no one wanted to go near him because of how cold he was. But no one understood him, they didn't understand little Neji Hyuuga.

"It isn't my fault Father died to protect the Hyuuga clan….I'm just a kid…" Neji proceeded attempting to build a sand castle, but was failing miserably. It kept falling over on the side and the sand wouldn't stay where he put it. "Stupid sand castle; why won't you stay?"

"Hi, you need some help?" Neji turned around and let his little Hyuuga eyes focus on a little girl with her chocolate brown hair tied up in buns on the top of her head. They reminded him of a panda.

"Who're you?" The girl seemed more than happy to answer and plopped down next to him.

"I'm TenTen, but you can call me Tennie! Wanna be friends?" Neji looked down and saw that her little hand was out as if she was going to shake his hand. He shook it and she giggled. "So what's your name? And are you blind or something?" She must've been referring to his Hyuuga eyes.

Neji looked down and returned his attention to his sand castle. Without looking at her, he said, "I'm not blind, and my name is Neji…" He'd rather not say his last name.

"Then I'm gonna call you Neji-chan!" TenTen smiled and took a look at the castle. "You're not very good at this, are you?"

He sighed. "I guess I'm not." TenTen gave the castle a critical look.

"Well, maybe I can do something!" TenTen dug into the sand box until she found some wet sand and plastered it to the side of the castle. It didn't fall down. TenTen giggled.

"Hey, you fixed it!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, aren't I smartical or what?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a word."

"Well I don't care so nyah!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed.

"Great, now we have nothing to do…." TenTen scanned the park and grabbed Neji's sleeve.

"Let's go play on the swings, Neji-chan!" And without hearing his response, TenTen dragged him to the swings and got on one. "Hey, why doncha push me, Neji-chan?"

Neji didn't want to; it reminded him of how he used to ask his father to push him on the swings. "Hn…" He walked away and TenTen got off the swing.

"Neji-chan? You okay? Does your butt hurt?" Neji couldn't help but turn around.

"No, my butt doesn't hurt," Neji said softly, and he clenched his little fist.

TenTen gave him a concerned look. "Then what does hurt?"

Neji put his hand up to his heart and sighed. "I dunno, but it hurts really bad right here." TenTen walked over to him and put her hand on top of his.

"You hurt here?" He nodded. TenTen nodded too and took his other hand and out it on her heart. "I hurt here too."

Neji's eyes widened. "You do too? But why?" TenTen eyes went downcast.

"I don't have a Mommy or Daddy anymore. They got killed on a mission. I'm an orphan, I guess that's what they call 'em." Neji couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _'How can she be so happy when she's got nobody?'_

"Sorry. Do you know why I'm hurting?" She shook her head. "I'm hurting because my mother and father died too, and they didn't deserve it; also because my forehead hurts a little." TenTen nodded and slowly reached toward his bandages, but he held her wrists. "You can't touch; my Uncle doesn't want us to touch there. He said it was bad."

"Oh okay….hey Neji-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here if you need me; orphans like us hafta stick together, y'know."

"Okay. Then I'll be here for you too; girls need boys to protect them."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

They continued arguing until Neji's uncle came by to pick him up, which is when Neji and TenTen said their goodbyes.

"Will I see you tomorrow, Neji-chan?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He walked away with his Uncle and when he was far enough away, he looked back and waved. "Bye TenTen-chan!!"

She laughed and waved back. "Bye Neji-chan!!"

Thus began the beautiful friendship of Neji and TenTen.

**Not my best, but I thought it was cute, don't you?**

**Please Review what you think!!**

**-Youkai Koneko**


End file.
